


Mood Swings

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Black-Red Vacillation, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan drags Sollux to a gift shop so they can buy gifts for Feferi's wriggling day and they find some cheap-ass mood rings. They find out that Eridan's flushing for someone and Sollux teases him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings

“Hey Sol!”

“What is it now, ED?” Sollux leaned back to glare at Eridan. He dragged the psionic to this gift shop because he wanted to get a gift for Feferi’s wriggling day. The sea dweller stood gazing at a wall lined with what looked to be cheap, plastic rings. Eridan picked up one of the rings and slid it on his finger, admiring it along with the other rings on his fingers. Sollux rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance.

“You called me over here to look at some rings? Jeez ED, I was over there looking at something that was actually worth something.” Sollux smirked as Eridan stiffened. The sea dweller huffed and spun around to face the psionic.

“Look here, piss blood, I brought you here because even though I utterly fucking despise you, Fef’s wriggling day is coming up and I thought that maybe you’d want to get her something. Because you’re such good friends.” Eridan sneered, leaning forward while Sollux suppressed the urge to slap him.

“Listen fish breath,” Sollux stepped closer to him, lifting his upper lip in a snarl as he looked down at the sea dweller. “I don’t care why you thought it was a good idea to spend a few hours with me, but don’t you fucking dare bring CC into this.”

“Whatever,” Eridan pulled his hand to his face, peering down at the cheap ring. He glanced back at the stand, lifting his hand as if to check with something. Sollux leaned over to see what he was looking at, slightly curious. He noticed that the ring had a clear little stone set into it and the ‘stone’ seemed to be gradually changing colors, settling into a particular burgundy color. He glanced up to where Eridan was looking and noticed a chart listing different colors and their meanings. Sollux looked back at the ring and then at the chart again. The chart stated that burgundy meant the wearer was ‘flushed’. Sollux peeked at Eridan’s face; the sea dweller was blushing a deep shade of violet. Sollux pulled back, his head bent back in laughter.

“Sh-shut up, Sol!”

“Oh jeez ED, you’re flushed? Haha, who is it for? Hmm, let me guess. Is it CC?”

“No!”

“Oh fuck, it’s CC isn’t it! Didn’t she drop you like the shark bait you are? I know you were flushed for her when we were wigglers but still? Come on, ED, how pathetic do you have to be!”

“I’m not flushed for Fef anymore, you fucking mustard blood! I’m not pathetic.”

“Then who is it, ED? Come on, tell me. Who are you hopelessly red for, ED?” Eridan flushed harder, flustered and babbling words. He slapped a hand to his mouth, glaring at the psionic.

“How about you try it on?”

“What would that prove?”

“What, are you scared of a little mood ring? Are you scared of showing your true feelings?” Sollux reared back, his lip raised again. “Ha! Knew it.” Eridan slipped the ring off and set it back in its stand, sauntering off. Sollux narrowed his eyes, but flicked his gaze back to the stand. Growling softly, the psionic slipped one of the rings on his finger and watched the colors change. As he waited for the colors to settle, Eridan called his name and he jerked his head up. Eridan caught his gaze a few shelves over and beckoned for them to leave. Sollux bared his teeth and glanced down at the ring again. The colors settled into a particular burgundy and the psionic sighed.

“Flushed, huh?” He whispered softly.


End file.
